


Driven Into Pieces

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I'm the first to make a Kuroshitsuji/KHR! crossover idea like this, M/M, crossover in some of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During various parts of both of the mangas.</p><p>Two of the paths separate; one took both and made it into something new entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven Into Pieces

: :: :

**Tick-Toxic (remix song) - Sebastian, Sebastian/Ciel**

Contrary to popular belief, he did NOT pick out Ciel's outfits for him; Ciel did. He knew those clothes drove the butler wild.

**Zombie - Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian/Ciel**

He had never looked back after he made the Pact; if Sebastian wanted his soul, he could have it. He only wished that the butler would want more.

**Moonlight Destiny - William T. Spears, Sebastian/William**

He was pretty certain that these sorts of things were not in the Death God Handbook but as Sebastian takes him in his mouth, he rather didn't care anymore.

**Sakura Addiction - Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro/Hibari, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, Mukuro Rokudo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/Kuroshitsuji crossover)**

He swore that the man just loved to fuck with him; like bringing him to a viewing of the sakura blossoms. Bastard.

**Downfall - Sebastian, Sebastian/Ciel**

He wasn't sure of the exact moment it occurred, when the Pact didn't mean as much as keeping Ciel safe.

**Rest in Pieces - Sebastian, Sebastian/Ciel**

His eyes gazed almost unseeing at Ciel's broken form. Then he turns to Ciel's would-be killer, eyes blazing, rage and sorrow in his voice, shouted at the world.

**Drive - Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian/Ciel**

He didn't push Sebastian about where they were headed, as it was obvious that the butler wished to surprise him.

**Always - Mukuro Rokudo = Sebastian, Sebastian/Ciel (KHR!/Kuroshitsuji crossover)**

He had been on a constant journey since childhood, searching, always searching, for Ciel's reincarnation. He would never stop searching.

**What I've Done - Sebastian, Sebastian/Ciel**

He did not care about morality-those sorts of human ones anyway. He wanted Ciel. He LOVED Ciel. By no means was he ashamed.

**Kufufu no Fu - Mukuro, 6927, implied past Sebastian/Ciel, implied Tsuna as Ciel, (KHR!/Kuroshitsuji crossover)**

He had felt undoubtedly excited once arriving in Namimori-most especially when meeting Tsunayoshi Sawada. It wasn't until later that he realized why.

**Control - Sebastian, Sebastian/Ciel**

He couldn't wait until the time when Ciel's part of the Pact was fulfilled; oh he wouldn't eat his soul. He had MUCH better ideas he couldn't wait to try out.

**Psycho - Grell, reference to Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, Bleach, etc (i.e about Shinigami)**

He never got along with those other Shinigami types; what part of life was fun if you couldn't maim a person or two?

**Second Chance - Mukuro Rokudo, Sebastian, Kyoya Hibari, Ciel Phantomhive, 6918, Sebastian/Ciel**

He knew immediately, from the very first time he laid eyes on him; no one else was like Ciel.

**Get out Alive - Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian/Ciel**

He was forced to resume his "true" form in the need for more power to protect. Ciel never blinked twice.

**Kokou no Pride(Pride of Superiority) - Kyoya Hibari, Ciel Phantomhive (KHR!Kuroshitsuji crossover.)**

He was more than aware of his past, who he used to be. Perhaps that was why he rebelled against anything that tried to tie him down in THIS life; he would be no one's servant again.

 


End file.
